Final destination 3
by AliceU
Summary: This is how I imagine events during & after "Buit it" scene. Ian&Erin Now FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

It was another day….er…night of work in "Built it" for two teenagers- Erin Ulmer and Ian McKinley. It was just like always- Erin had to put back all the stuff that stupid customers had left in wrong places and Ian had to do all the orders that stupid customers had made. Even if they had different things to do, they were communicating all the time- God bless electronics.

It would have been just a normal night. Well, it was. Until two other teenagers Wendy and Kevin came to try to scare the shit out of Erin and Ian just by telling that they're the next ones to die.

That was a pretty good joke for Ian.

-Seriously, what you two have been smoking recently? - He asked while Wendy was telling about her premonitions.

-That is not funny, McKinley, we just want to save you from death. You haven't seen what we saw…Yet.

-Yet. –sniffed Ian and put the box into the right place.

-Aren't your words "save you from death" a little bit stupid? I mean, people are dying everywhere and anytime, - Erin spoke for the first time.

-That's right, Pip. Lot's of people die during the day. About 150 000 people, if I remember right. So there is no worries- death is just the end of biological functions, nothing else.

-How can you say so? - Wendy was surprised after she heard those two Goths babblings. Can't they understand? –Don't you want to have your life as long as you can?

-Let's think… You say that death is trying to take us. So it will try to do it all the time. It means that we'll have to live in a place without any sharp subjects. You call that a life?- laughed Ian.

-That's it, Zip, I'm done. Go to finish your order and we'll get out of here, -Erin put the last pillow into the pile and pushed her trolley away.

-Okay, Pip. - Ian went back to his work place. It was like a sign for Wendy and Kevin to leave, but they didn't even planned to do it- maybe there will be a possibility to make those two Goths to believe their words? So the teenagers followed Ian while Erin was looking for a broom.

-But…Don't you see? Half of the people who escaped that accident are already dead! Doesn't this information reach your brain, McKinley? – Obviously, Kevin was pretty annoyed about Ian and Erin's behavior.

-Ha ha. It does. But thinking that they died only because they escaped that accident with a rollercoaster is funny. Why people don't say – "Oh my God, he was eating a French toast when Princess Diana died and after two weeks he died because of heart attack"?

-That's not funny, McKinley.

At that time Wendy was looking at Ian and Erin's photo- maybe she will find more clues in it… She lifted her head up when she wanted to curse quietly and then she noticed it- stakes that were on the top shelf. If it falls, it would fall directly on Ian- then Wendy realized it.

-IAN, GET OUT OF HERE! –she screamed and with her words stakes started to fell right to Ian's place. Luckily Wendy was fast enough and pushed him out of their way, but now not only the stakes were falling- everything that was wooden were falling down to Wendy, Ian and Kevin. Ian was pressed against the ground by lots of wood, but he still managed to notice that Erin wasn't with three of them. He lifted his head and saw that Erin was still standing few steps away from all this mess, looking very shocked. However, when she noticed that Ian was looking at her and that he wasn't dead, she sighed-thank Gods he was fine. But this calmness didn't take a lot of time-after a second or two few stakes pinned the bag with wood shaves and those shaves flew directly to Erin's face (she was standing close to it). She put her arms up to protect her face and took few steps back, but slipped and fell on the ground right near one of the shelves, where the nail gun was laying. It took about a second and Wendy, Kevin and Ian heard the sound of the nail gun like it would be shooting nails into something…

-ERIN! – Ian's scream was resounding in all the place…


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin was the first one to get out of rubbish that some time ago used to be wooden ware. He ran directly to Erin, who, luckily, was still breathing and even conscious- nail gun was lying one shelf below than girl's head was. 5 nails already were sticking up in her right shoulder, letting the blood stream all over Erin's arm and right part of her waist. Before Kevin managed to pull girl away nail gun shot once more- this time it grazed Erin's neck. The Goth gasped from pain and uncomfortable feeling, when blood trickle streamed over her neck and back.

While Wendy was watching this cruel execution in horror, Ian pulled away all the wood that hit him and left few scars on back and arms. Guy ran directly to Erin, while lots of horrible thoughts were floating in his head- _what if she is already dying? What I will do without my precious Pip? She can't die, no…_

-Erin, please, don't… -Ian was whispering while he carefully pulled Erin into his arms. Girl's eyes were still open but she wasn't able to concentrate her look on anything.

– Call the ambulance! NOW! – Ian screamed to Kevin and Wendy (with Kevin's help she got out from the wooden rubbish), who were standing few steps away, looking at the Goth couple. Within his words teenagers woke up and started to search for their mobile phones with shaking hands. Wendy was the first one to find her phone and while she was trying not to look at the couple, dialed hospital's number.

After 10 minutes, when police and ambulance cars arrived to "Built it" backyard, Erin had already drowned into unconsciousness, leaving Ian even more scared.

While doctors were trying to stop bleeding from Erin's wounds, Ian, Wendy and Kevin were staying in hospital's lobby. Ian was sitting few seats away when Kevin and Wendy received few questions from police officer. Officer was surprised- how can those two teenagers be in the latest crimes? And tell who the next is? Maybe they involved in this-or maybe they are doing it?

Same thoughts were floating in Ian's head- maybe those two dumbasses are the reasons why so many people are dying in such stupid deaths? There is a theory that the more you talk about (usually negative) things, the possibility that it will happen is getting bigger. What if it fits those two?

The guy was floating in his minds until a nurse woke him up- his scars were still bleeding a little bit and just asked to be cleaned. He didn't felt annoying pain- his minds were in the same room as Erin was; he couldn't stop worrying about her and hoped that everything will be fine…


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for being late, everybody. I had an extra day out, so I spent it at my friends, managed to get flu (nops, not that dangerous swine flu. We don't have it in our country yet). And sorry for making this chapter so short!**

Ian wasn't sleeping that night. He could not stop thinking about Erin, about her health. The doctors didn't allowed Ian to stay in hospital with her, so he had to spend those nine hours in home. For the first time in his life those hours were going so slowly. Sometimes it looked like the clock had stopped. Just for fun. Just to make the guy even more nervous.

'_No'_ Ian thought. _'It's not the first time when time is going so slow. When father was dying the time was going very slow too. Maybe not that slow like now, but still… I was just a 7 years old boy, I didn't understood what word 'pain' means. But now I do… _

_I wish I wouldn't.'_

Bad thoughts weren't leaving Ian's head even when he was going through hospital's corridors, to Erin's ward. People, who were passing by, looked at Goth pretty weird- what the hell such weird looking dude is doing in here? But Ian didn't paid attention to those pathetic people.

'_Ward 316. 6 is Erin's favorite number. She will be happy to hear her ward's number' _Ian was thinking while searching for the right room. _'I wonder, is her bed near window? I wish it would. Even if Erin hates sun. But she loves looking at the sky, the clouds, the grass, the sea… And hates sun. She's a weird girl in a good way. That's why I love her.'_

301, 302, 303… Ian couldn't wait to get into the right ward. It was morning, so there weren't lots of people in the corridors, except doctors, nurses and cleaning ladies. For few times he had to stop and answering to few questions, that were received from nurses. Ian was nervous, he wanted to see Erin, to make sure that she is still here, didn't left him, and at the same time he understood the nurses- visiting time will start after half hour, they aren't expecting strangers so early. The guy was very thankful to nurses that they didn't say he is not allowed to be here yet. They all understood his worry and let him go.

Ward 316. Finally. Ian stopped in front of its door, being too afraid to open it. It seemed that it was quiet in the room, not even a smallest sound. Finally he got enough courage to open it. _'Damn, these doors are heavy'_ thought Ian.

There she was. Lying on the white bed, dressed up in white hospital's nightdress, covered in white blanket. Lovely pale white skin, neck and shoulder covered in bandage. Long red hair, a little bit messy, but still beautiful. And eyes… still closed. Erin's chest was peacefully heaving, showing that the girl was breathing, probably drowned in innocent dream.

Ian came closer to her. He was afraid to touch his lover; he didn't want to hurt her. Ian sat on the chair near the bed, after few seconds of thinking he carefully to Erin's hand into his. He was looking at his girlfriend's tiny hand, looking even smaller in his. The guy was happy to touch her soft skin again. The bad feeling, which was troubling him all the night, was slowly disappearing.

-Zip? – weak, soft and so familiar voice reached Ian's ears…


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaack! I just can't write when I'm ill**** and have so many problems. And now I'm almost fine to write, so, sorry for being very late, and enjoy this chapter! Review, please ******

Ian lifted his head happily- Erin was alive, looking at him, breathing, even smiling and no matter if weakly!

-Pip… You're alive…

-I wasn't planning to leave you so soon, - Erin joked.

-And don't even dare to. How are you feeling?

-A bit sleepy. And…it does hurt…

-Shall I call the nurse?

-No, I'll be fine.

-Are you sure? I don't want you to suffer…- Ian was reaching for the button to call the nurse.

-No! Ian, do you want me to fall asleep right after waking up? - Erin was looking at him questionably, hiding the pain as much as possible.

-Of course I don't want to. I want to see you like this, but not feeling the pain.

-Don't worry; it isn't as big as it used to be before.

Ian smiled and carefully fondled her hair. It was a wonderful feeling to see her alive again. Not even a death, predicted by Wendy, won't tear them apart.

-You know, I was thinking… If Wendy is right, then we skipped our deaths. For now- after few seconds added Erin.

-Do you still believe her? - Ian's mood changed completely-from happy to annoyed.

-After all what happened- yes, I do. Ian, haven't you seen that picture? Nailgun, which belongs to you, shot at me for so many times! And in that picture there is a gun that you are pointing right to me!

-So now you're blaming me?- the madness, which was floating in Ian's heart and mind was slowly escaping. He stood up and went to the window, which wasn't so close to Erin's bed. The sun was shining, people outside were enjoying this beautiful day, they were looking so perfect, yet so fake…

-No! I just…- Erin didn't finish the sentence. Ian thought that his girlfriend was just looking for the right word, but what he could hear was just a quiet and short gasp, coming right from where Erin was. It sounded almost the same as a night ago, in "Buit it"…


	5. Chapter 5

-Don't worry, Mister McKinley, Miss Ulmer is fine now. At this period of time she should rest more, which means no stress or bad thoughts; - the nurse looked at Ian with a bit ironical smile. -3 nails injured her few nerves that might cause some serious problems if she won't take care of herself.

Ian nodded and after few seconds the nurse left. He was sitting outside Erin's ward, being too afraid to go to there again and make Erin sad. It hurts to see her in this state and it hurts to see that Wendy is still alive. It was her, who made Erin think that he, Ian, is responsible for this accident. It was her, who couldn't stop talking about this upcoming death and its plans. It was her, who…tried to change Ian and Erin's lives.

But the Death skipped the Couple, and they will never die.

During the next week Erin started to feel better and the hope, that she will be released from the hospital, was getting stronger and stronger. Erin tried not to speak about "I believe in Wendy's words" and Ian tried not to speak about "I don't believe in Wendy's theory and I want to hurt her".

-There will be a town's feast after two days, - Ian told to Erin when he was visiting her on Thursday. Girl's wounds were healing very fast, she was dreaming about getting out from this hell. And getting a shower with all kind of goods.

-I thought that you hate McKinley.

-Yeah, I do. But I thought that it would be good for you to go to relax in somewhere. This feast is right on time.

-Aww…, - Erin smiled. She knew how much strength Ian needed to say this sentence. - But I don't know when they will let me go out of here.

-I think they will do it very soon, babe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, hm…pretty long one this time.**

Another day passed very fast and in the evening Erin heard some really great news- tomorrow she will be able to leave the hospital. It was few hour before McKinley city's feast started.

-Ian, are you sure that we should go to it? –she asked her boyfriend while waiting for doctor to come with few documents.

-Pip, you're asking the same question all time since I told you about it! –laughed Ian, - Yes, I want to go to there. I want to have some fun today.

Erin hasn't said anything- the doctor came right on a perfect minute. The girl was worried about Ian's idea, she felt something bad coming. No, not only felt. She KNEW it.

The evening was really beautiful-no cloud in the sky, perfect for fireworks. People were enjoying themselves, drinking, eating and chatting. Erin Ulmer was probably the only girl who didn't enjoyed herself that evening. She and Ian were sitting near one of the small tables in the feast, drinking non alcohol drinks.

-Ian, maybe let's go home now? –Erin asked again.

-Pip, give me few more minutes to enjoy, please? –her boyfriend looked at her with cute eyes.

Erin sighed. She doesn't like this place. Feeling, that something bad will happen, didn't helped either. It was so familiar… Just like…

-Erin, we can go now, - Ian suddenly stood up, looking at someone in the crowd, - but first, let me go to finish few things.

-What things? –Erin stood up too, but Ian didn't answered her and went to the crowd. Few seconds after he disappeared, whirl got into the crowd- something was happening in there, and probably something bad.

-Ian?- mumbled Erin and, as carefully as possible, went into the crowd, trying to avoid someone hitting her neck.

The girl gasped when something white ran just few centimeters away from her. A white horse. Dragging… Julie?!?

She couldn't see where Julie was dragged, was she dead, or not. Moments after, something exploded just ten meters away from Erin. She looked at that place…and got very surprised.

"First Wendy's sister, now Kevin…and here's Wendy. What the f**k is going on here?" –she thought and followed the three people.

-Ian, get out of here! You're the reason of my death!- screamed Wendy.

-Oh really? Just like Erin almost died because of you?

-You didn't believe in me!

-Well, seeing is believing,- Ian was getting closer to Wendy and Julie, dragging Kevin with bloody face.

-McKinley, get out of here! –Kevin screamed angrily to Ian.

-Oh, why should I? I WANT to see you, Wendy, dead. I want to get my revenge. You will be dead and I-still alive. Death skipped me, but it won't do the same to you!-Ian grinned.

BANG! More fireworks exploded. This time it wasn't aimed to the sky, it was flying right into Wendy, Kevin, Julie and Ian's direction. The first three were lucky enough and fall on the ground, but Ian was still standing…

-Ian!- Erin was able to let out only a small squeal when Ian disappeared in fireworks smoke. But her heartbeat turned into normal again when she heard Ian's laugh.

-You see, Wendy, I am not dying! It's you who's gonna be dead soon!- he pointed right at shocked Wendy, still lying on the ground.

A loud crack reached everyone's ears and a huge post with McKinley city's name on it fall down right on Ian, who couldn't move from shock.

-NO!!! –Erin screamed, tears appeared in her eyes." Ian is dead! No, it can't be… Please, tell me that I'm dreaming…" The girl was still in shock and pain, coming from her heart. Because of that she couldn't hear something exploding behind her, Wendy's scream to lie down, but suddenly she felt a huge pain and heat in her back and the world became black…

-Pip, give me few more minutes to enjoy, please? – Ian looked at her with cute eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

-Ian, let's get out of here, -Erin said again, this time she was demanding.

-Pip, relax, we will go soon, I just need to…

-Finish few things? Oh no, McKinley, this time you will listen to me,- girl grabbed surprised Ian by hand and pulled him to the parking lot.

-Erin, stop! What the f*ck are you doing? – Ian pulled away his hand from the girl.

-Saving your life! –Erin screamed to him. _Can't he see it?!?! _– I saw what will happen! I saw how you will go to Wendy, how you will blame her for what happened in the store that evening, I saw how you… you will get killed by huge McKinley city sign… and how I will be killed by a firework… -she couldn't control herself anymore and burst into tears, leaving Ian shocked.

After few seconds of unpleasant silence, the air got full of horror screams. Erin stayed where she was, still crying and too afraid to watch.

The fireworks were everywhere, but not it the sky. The crowd was screaming, people were trying to get into the parking lot and go home before their dead. Ian was watching in horror when a huge sign with McKinley city name on it fell down, broken by fireworks.

-Do you see?- Erin was calming down slowly.- it was you, who had to be crashed by that sign, but I saved you!

Ian was quiet. _Those premonitions… Erin saved me. But how did she saw it? If everything goes just like Wendy said, Erin is the next one to die. But she isn't in the crowd and those fireworks won't reach her if we…_

-Erin, let's get out of here. Now, - Ian went to his girlfriend. At the same time sound of an explotion reached his ears- fireworks got into the parking lot and destroyed one of the cars.

Then Ian saw it. Few fireworks were flying right into Erin's direction…

And he saved her. He managed to push Erin away from those fireworks, making them both fall into ditch, full of still wet dirt.

-Erin, how are you? –asked Ian and rolled off of her, so he could see his girlfriend clearly.

-Promise me that we will leave this city as soon as possible, - said Erin, wiping dirt off her face.

**Sorry for being so late, but enjoy and review this chapter! Next chapter probably will be the last one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter! Enjoy it, review it!** **fd-hp-ECluvr, sorry, but I don't know how to write with quotation, it isn't common in my country.**

5 MONTHS LATER

-Tell me again, why are we going to that movie tonight? -black haired guy asked a girl with red hair, sitting next to him. The couple, just like lots of people, was travelling by metro on this cold Friday evening.

The redhead looked at her friend angrily.

-Because I said so! Is it clear to you now? Sometimes you can be so annoying.

-Aw, Pip, don't be mad at this old and stupid Zip, he doesn't know what he is saying…

Girl couldn't help and smiled.

-Of course I'm not angry at you. It's just impossible to do it.

-Yup. It's because I'm cute, right?

-Ian…, -mumbled the girl, but didn't seem to be bothered by it.

-What? Is it another rule? Erin, if I knew that you will be like that, I would have never proposed to you… - sigh Ian. It was one of those "between-them-only" jokes, because Erin didn't seem to feel insulted.

-I wouldn't have said "yes" if I knew that you are such a never-never land guy. - grinned Erin and kissed him on cheek.

_There is someone, walking behind you…_-a weird guy with a guitar just entered the carriage.

-Not that one again, - Erin immediately stood up. She hated that song, somehow it remembered her of those events in the McKinley,-let's go to another carriage? We could get out in the next stop and enjoy fresh air.

-Fresh air? In this town? - laughed Ian, but listened to his fiancée.

There were not so many people in the next carriage but they decided not to take a seat, just to stand near exit and wait for the next stop.

While the couple were discussing about first importance things, they heard too familiar and too annoying voice:

-Erin? Ian?

Ian cursed quietly. The girl with long brown hair and fringe was coming to their direction.

-What are you doing here?

-Travelling. Is that hard to guess? - Ian grinned to Wendy. She ignored him.

-To be honest, I thought that I will never meet you again…

-We thought the same, - Erin said coldly. She didn't like this meeting. It was something weird going around.

-…at least not in such dangerous place, -Wendy finished. Ian laughed.

-Dangerous? Are you starting that crap about premonitions again? It was 5 months ago, get over it!

-But…

The train stopped at the next to last stop.

-Bye bye, -Erin smiled to Wendy and the couple was the first ones to get out in this stop. Erin could swear that she saw someone familiar going into the train but then Ian started talking about the upcoming movie, to which he would like to go.

Another morning Ian was woken up by the sound of breakage- Erin dropped her cup with coffee when she saw the newspaper's headline:

**Freak accident: metro train 180 crashed leaving nobody alive**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
